Hatchets Field (a Ticci Toby tall tale)
by Echofearme
Summary: When Toby Rogers moves to a little town in Washington, USA, he begins a new life under new orders. Training to become the Creepypasta he is known to be, Toby must face hardships that no other pasta has faced before. Now having temptations from the mortal world, he will have to choose between the darkest life possible or a humane future. But he must choose which is bound for Death.


**~Slenderman's P.O.V.~**

Rain pattered down roughly on the my back, soaking through the fabric of my black suit. The mix of steam and smoke filled the air, ruining the fresh scent of the water droplets and woods surrounding me. Sirens of police, fire stations and ambulances in the distance faded slowly as I made my way, a seventeen year old boy being dragged along. Slick, black tendrils yanked the teen forward, making him fall and hit the ground with a sob. What a mess he was. Pathetic really. His brown, disheveled hair now soaked and sticking to his ashed skin. His body twitched as he pushed himself up, looking down at the ground, whimpering quietly. Knowing that there was no chance of going back to his old life and memories of slashing his father replaying. I watched his thoughts play out like a movie, only playing until it reached his mother's horrified face.

I hissed to myself, turning to face the boy. Anger etched in my emotions as I looked, only to be softened and turn into a warm feeling. Seeing the brunette was now looking up at me, blood covered, smudged with ash and mud. A child. A child that could be cared for and now raised "properly" by me and not an alcoholic. Reaching a thin hand out I carefully touched the boy's head, not wanting to harm him in the process. Now I had the capability to feel the cold locke's of hair the child had. The boy wasn't ready. Not ready to go back to the Slender Mansion and face all the blood thirsty demons that await him there. I knew that. This boy needed to be trained more thoroughly and taught new ways of living. But where? Where could I take the teenager? I couldn't just take him to some town and hope no one notices. No. He needed to go somewhere the law enforcement was small and there would be woods nearby. Capable to use for protection and easy for training. Somewhere small and remote, away from big cities without a care in the world.

I growled, reaching inside my jacket pocket, pulling out something that looked similar to a leather journal. Flipping open the book with nimble fingers, the pages instantly became soggy from the rain. The boy tried lifting himself to see what was on the paper. Though he only failed and was pulled back by tentacles to take a seat in the mud. Wrinkles formed on the empty space of skin, as I grew frustrated. The pages were empty, as if not wanting to tell me where to go. Hissing loud, I finally scared the pages into action. Dark ink began sketching out the location I would need to go in order to keep this new 'son' of mine safe. Forcefully, I snapped the book close, stuffing it back into my black jacket. Tentacles quickly shot around the brown haired teen, lifting him up and pulling him close. In an instant we disappeared right as search lights dusted over our exact location.

Landing with exquisite grace, I stood on the edge of a thick forest. The boy showing up next to me a moment later, hitting the ground with a thud that he wouldn't feel. There was no rain here, making the only sounds to be heard made by crickets. The smell of fresh, running water lingered in the air. Noticeable by me but not the boy. It was too far away for him to sense. A creek nearby, a town and plenty of forest to hide. Plus, the place was close enough to the border of Canada, making this an easy escape from police if he ever got in trouble in the future. I looked back at the boy, seeing him busy pulling off wrap on his scarred hands. Only leaving the one that went up his entire right arm to hide the wounds. I moved forward in search of where the town would be. Leaving the boy to sit on a rock in safety and continue unwrapping his hands. Scanning around the new surroundings, I was sure this was the place the book told me to go. Unless the pages were faulty then I don't know where I am. Which was rare so I'm sure this is the place.

Taking a step closer to what seemed to be a clearing only revealed that it was in fact a road. This road was covered in potholes and worn down by what was mostly likely heavy vehicles. Hauling supplies out and in, giving whatever town was nearby profit. I carefully glanced about, not wanting to be spotted by anyone passing by. I finally spotted some light not far down the road from where I was standing. It beamed brightly, though it showed faded words and peeling paint on old wood. Teleporting closer, I read what the sign seemed to be stating, it welcomed me to the town like an open door. Instantly, I knew this would be the place I would take my new proxy, Toby Rogers. This town seemed just as gullible as the sign itself.

It welcomed us to Lodgepole. Home of the lumbercreek dragons.


End file.
